


Protective

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Man Eating Plant, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is protective, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Post-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Strained Relationships, pidge is a good aunt, pidge is an aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Pidge learns her mother (Colleen) was irresponsible when watching Shiro's sons.





	Protective

The high pitched screech startles Pidge from where she’s sprawled out on her sofa. Without a second thought, she races from her apartment to the one on the first floor. She lets herself in with her key and races back to the bedroom and the sound of a child wailing and crying.

Shiro looks at her over the top of Andy, who’s clinging to him and weeping. Charlie is seated next to them on the bed, his eyes wide and terrified. He turns to look at Pidge then races to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Andy started screaming,” Charlie says as he hugs her. “It scared me.”

“Yeah, it scared me too,” she replies. She gives him a squeeze and sits next to Shiro on the bed. Charlie climbs onto her lap and stares at his father and brother.

“Nightmare,” Shiro offers.

“What can I do?”

Shiro shakes his head and soothes Andy then finally answers.

“Dry sheets and new pajamas?”

Pidge kisses Charlie’s head and smiles at him.

“Will you help me?”

Charlie leaps off her lap and she follows him to the hall closet.

“Andy is really scared,” he says.

“Yeah, he had a bad dream. He’ll be ok.”

“I know,” Charlie replies. He takes the fresh sheets when Pidge passes them to him and continues. “He got scared of the plant.”

Pidge furrows her brow at him as she asks.

“What plant?” She has a feeling she knows exactly what plant and can feel her anger already starting to build.

“Colleen’s plant,” Charlie chirps. “It ate a chicken like. . .” He snaps his mouth at her and makes a gulping sound. “It’s really big and has teeth.”

Pidge is officially pissed off but does her best not to telegraph it to the little boy.

“Oh, I know.”

She directs him back to the bedroom and retrieves clean clothes from the duffle bag at the foot of the bed. Andy’s crying has tapered off to loud snuffles and ragged breathing. He whimpers as Shiro gets up from the bed.

“It’s ok,” he soothes. “We need to get you changed.”

Pidge hears the boy whimper a sad ‘no’ as Shiro get up with him.

“Just give me a minute,” she says as she starts to strip the bed. She notices Charlie staring at Shiro and Andy. “You want to do the pillows?” she asks him. He bounces over to her and she hands him a pillow as she starts to pull the fresh sheet over the mattress.

She hears Shiro behind her, quietly soothing his son and thinks about what Charlie told her. She feels her face burn as her anger grows toward her mother and herself. She’s not surprised that her mother would be so careless, would put the children in danger parading them into the greenhouse where she keeps the giant flesh eating plant. She should have known better than to leave them alone with Colleen. Charlie jumps onto the bed to retrieve another pillow and smiles at her. She takes a deep breath and tamps back her anger as she smiles back at him then chuckles as he puts a pillowcase over his head and calls to his brother.

“Look, Andy, I’mma pillow.”

He giggles and flops onto the bed. Pidge looks over at Shiro and Andy and smiles at Andy watching them. She grabs the open end of the pillowcase and pulls it to nearly cover Charlie and he laughs maniacally. Andy sniffles and smiles and Shiro kisses the side of his face.

“Ready to change your clothes?” he asks the boy. Andy nods but then whines and clings to Shiro when he tries to put the boy down.

Pidge tickles Charlie and the little boy squeals and laughs from inside the pillowcase. Pidge loves the sound. She loves everything about the two little boys, including how their fathers’ refer to her as their aunt, how they trust her so completely with their children. Her anger flares again as she thinks of how she inadvertently put them in danger, how scared Andy is from being around Colleen and that menace of a plant.

“Come on,” Shiro coaxes Andy. He crouches and stands the boy on the floor. Andy shuffles close to him and refuses to let go.

“No. . .” He sniffles and starts to cry again.

“You’re ok,” Shiro soothes. He looks at Pidge as she steps toward them, dry clothes in hand.

“It was really scary, huh?” She strokes the back of Andy’s head. “I know. Colleen shouldn’t have taken you in there. I’m sorry she did that.” Shiro furrows his brow at her and she repeats. “I’m sorry.”

She crouches in front of him and Andy slowly releases Shiro and clings to Pidge.

“The chicken was scared. . .”

Pidge feels her stomach clench. She sees Shiro’s eyes widen as he realizes, like her, what Andy is saying.

“I know,” she says again. “You never have to go there again, I promise.”

Andy looks at her and she wipes tears from his cheeks.

“Really promise?”

“Really, really promise.”

She hears Charlie leaping from the bed before he slams against her.

“We’re never ever going to Colleen’s house?”

“No,” Pidge says matter of factly. “Never.”

Charlie frowns and his eyes start to well.

“I like Colleen’s house and the plants and. . .” He looks at Shiro. “Papa. . .”

“It’s ok,” Shiro tells him. “You can still go see Colleen and her plants if you want.”

“Tomorrow?”

Shiro glances at Pidge and she narrows her eyes at him and turns her attention to Andy.

“No, not tomorrow. We’re going home tomorrow.”

“Aww, I want to stay here. . .” Charlie hugs against Pidge’s side. “. . .with auntie Pidgie.”

“No,” Pidge says to him. “Guests are coming to stay here. Your dads already told them they could.”

“We can stay with you. Upstairs!” Charlie leaps away from her and dances around behind Shiro then reappears at his opposite side. “Upstairs, upstairs,” he chants. “Stay upstairs.” Pidge grins at him and notices Andy relaxing. Charlie crashes against Shiro while still chanting and laughs as Shiro pitches back on his heels.

“Settle down,” Shiro says to him. Charlie laughs and pushes against Shiro again. Shiro gives him a stern look and Charlie pauses then looks at Andy.

“I’m going to make papa fall on his butt.”

Andy giggles and Charlie leans against Shiro and starts to push him.

“Ok, that’s enough,” Shiro grabs him and stands up. Charlie giggles and squeals.

“Andy. . .save me!”

Andy grins at his brother. Pidge notices how Shiro positions himself so his Galra arm is slightly lower, just enough so Andy can grab it when he leaps up. Shiro lifts the boy off the ground about a foot and swings him lightly. Andy giggles and Charlie squirms.

“Me next. . .”

Shiro puts him down and he dances next to Andy, still swinging from his father’s arm.

“My turn, Andy.”

Andy lets go and Charlie eagerly takes his place. Pidge gets Andy’s attention and he goes to her.

“How about some dry pjs, huh?”

Andy nods and Pidge helps him change.

“You really, really promise?” he asks her.

She hugs him to herself and repeats.

“Yes, I really really promise.” She lets him go and he looks at her. “You ready to get back in bed.”

He nods and takes her hand.

“You’ll stay with us.” It’s a statement not a question. Pidge doesn’t argue.

He cuddles next to her as she gets into bed beside him.

“Time to settle down,” Shiro says to Charlie. He picks the boy up and puts him in the bed next to Andy.

“Book, papa,” he says.

“Please,” Shiro prompts.

“Please read a book,” Charlie says. He whispers in Andy’s ear and Andy grins.

“Please, papa.”

“Ok, but Pidge gets to pick.” He offers her three different books and the decision is simple. She hands him back her selection and he settles in next to Charlie and starts to read.

“Miss Cindy Kitty. . .”

Pidge knows it’s Andy’s favorite just like she knows it’s the shortest of the three books offered. She likes it, too, especially when she’s not the one having to read the tongue twisting prose and repetitive ‘meows’. She’s never heard Shiro read it and is very impressed by his prowess, never stumbling once, even when Miss Cindy Kitty visits Boris brown bear’s boutique bakery for bon bons and boo-boo berry biscuits. She does flinch a little and momentarily regrets her selection when Miss Cindy Kitty visits Chucky Clucky and his chicks for chunks of cheese on cheddar crisps. She’s relieved when she notices both children are nearly asleep by that point. She glances at Shiro and points to the door. He nods, never pausing from his reading, and she quietly gets up and leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

She knows she should probably go back to her apartment but she chooses, instead, to grab the comm pad and furiously dials.

“Katie. . .”

“Where is she,” Pidge responds to her father without so much as a hello. She doesn’t wait for him to reply. “Put her on, right now.”

“Katie. . .what’s wrong?”

“Dad,” she warns. “Don’t get in the middle of this, just put her on.” She stares at him and reluctantly adds. “Please.”

Pidge huffs as her father gives her the look she’s seen countless times. A mix of frustration and irritation swaddled in a sad resignation. Samuel Holt has been the mediator between Colleen and Pidge since Pidge was old enough to remember and it’s unlikely that will ever change.

“Dad. . .” Pidge prompts again.

“She’s not here,” Sam replies.

Pidge narrows her eyes at him.

“Really?”

“Katie.” Her father’s tone is sharp. “I don’t lie to you.”

“Sorry,” Pidge mutters. She’s still pissed but her father’s tone and his expression has tempered her a little.

“Why are you so upset?”

Her father’s expression has softened and Pidge feels a sudden pang of sadness. She glances away from him as she thinks about what could have happened to Andy or Charlie, how wrong she was to leave them with Colleen.

“Katie. . .”

Pidge takes a deep breath and lets her anger flare up again as she’s reminded of her mother’s blatant disregard for Andy and Charlie’s safety.

“She nearly killed Andy and Charlie.” Sam’s forehead furrows and Pidge adds. “That fucking plant.”

Pidge feels vindicated as her father’s eyes widen in shock then narrow slightly. She can see he’s angry at Colleen, too.

“I’m sure they were safe,” he offers.

“Don’t defend her,” Pidge snaps. She’s not surprised by his reply.

“Katie, she’s not here to defend herself. . .”

“She fed that fucking plant in front of them, dad.” Sam scowls. Pidge knows her father knows better than any of them what feeding the plant entails. He helped construct the chicken coop. “Two five year old children. . .” Pidge adds. “Andy had a nightmare, screaming and weeping. He peed the bed he was so scared, dad.”

“Oh, Pidge. . .he told you this. . .about feeding?”

“Andy was crying and said the chicken was scared.”

Sam sighs and scowls slightly.

“Yeah,” Pidge says. “You know how that thing gets when it’s ready to eat. It could have snapped up. . .” Pidge trails off as the thought makes her shake with sadness and anger. “She can be glad she’s not there, I’m so fucking pissed and. . .”

“I’m not pleased, either,” Sam replies. “I have no idea why she’d do something like that. Are the children ok now. . .Shiro. . .” Pidge twists and looks behind her at Shiro. “Katie told me what happened. I apologize. I had no idea. . .”

Shiro sits next to her.

“It’s ok, Sam. I’m sure it was just a lapse in judgement. . ..”

“Really?” Pidge scowls at Shiro. “A lapse in judgement? Are you fucking kiddng me, Shiro?”

“Katie. . .”

“I get why you defend her,” Pidge snips at her father then turns her glare on Shiro. “But you’re their father, Shiro. You should want to storm over there and. . .”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t upset,” Shiro says.

“You don’t act like it.”

“Pidge. . .”

Shiro’s expression is eerily reminiscent of Matt and makes Pidge huff. Unlike Sam, Matt always had a way of actually defusing her anger and, more often than not, making her laugh at herself as they plotted revenge on whoever had wronged her.

“. . .you’re letting her get to you.”

His words are ones Matt had said to her so many times, too. Pidge gives him another scowl and he smiles at her. She huffs and looks away from him and sees Sam looking back at them from the comm screen. There’s a small smile on his face and Pidge knows he’s being reminded of Matt, too.

“I’m still pissed,” she says.

“I understand. I’m not happy with your mother, either.”

“I’m going to chew her out, too.”

“We will discuss it when she returns,” Sam says, with emphasis on ‘discuss’. Pidge huffs again. “Katie. . .”

“Fine,” Pidge sighs. She shakes her head at her father. “I don’t know why you put up with all her shit.”

Sam grins at her.

“She’d say the same thing about you.” Pidge sees Shiro grin at her father’s remark and shakes her head again. He looks at Shiro. “Again, Shiro, I’m sorry about all of this. It won’t happen again and I’m sure Colleen will be calling you to apologize the minute she’s back.”

“Damn right it’s not going to happen again,” Pidge says. “I’m never taking them over there again and. . .” She points her finger at Shiro. “You shouldn’t either, Shiro. She doesn’t deserve to see them or. . .”

“Pidge. . .”

“Katie. . .”

Shiro sighs at her and addresses Sam.

“I appreciate you and Colleen letting them come over. Charlie really likes the plant, for what it’s worth. I had to promise him he could keep visiting so I think Andy will come around, too. You know how they are, neither wants to think the other one is having fun without them.”

“We love having them over,” Sam replies. He looks at Pidge. “Katie, I’m sorry your mother upset you but. . .” He holds up his hand as she opens her mouth. “We’ll discuss it when she gets home. Okay?”

“Dad. . .”

“Katie, she’s not here and she’s out of comm range right now so there is nothing either of us can do. . .” He holds his finger up to stop her again. “. . .I’m not going to tell you to calm down because I know if you’re going to dwell on this there’s nothing I can do about it. I wish you wouldn’t, though.” He lowers his hand and nods at her.

Pidge looks up at the ceiling and sighs loudly then glances at Shiro before shrugging at her father.

“I love you,” Sam says to her.

“I love you, too.” Pidge replies then adds. “You know, you could slip something to it and say you have no idea what happened.”

Sam and Shiro chuckle and Pidge grins.

“Katie, you know she’d figure it out.”

“So. . .”

“Good night, Shiro,” Sam says.

“Good night, Sam.”

Sam looks at Pidge again.

“I’m not killing the plant, Katie, and neither are you so stop plotting. Good night.”  
“You ruin all my fun,” Pidge quips. “Night.”

The comm pad goes black and Pidge puts it on the coffee table. She looks over at Shiro.

“Neither of you can stop me from plotting,” she says. Shiro chuckles. She grins.

“You know if it dies, you’d be suspect number one.”

“Yeah, but herbicide isn’t illegal.”

“I am pissed,” Shiro says after a long pause.

“You should be,” Pidge says. She sighs and adds. “At her and me.”

“You didn’t take them into that greenhouse, Pidge.”

“I shouldn’t trust her. . .”

“Pidge,” Shiro’s tone is shocked. “Colleen loves the kids, that’s not fair.”

“When that plant is involved, I shouldn’t trust her, Shiro. She’s obsessed with that thing and loves showing it off. I left them. . .alone. . .with her, Shiro. I should have known she’d do something like this.”

“Enough, Pidge.” Shiro looks at her. “Ok?” He offers her a smile to soften his slightly harsh tone. “The boys are fine and I’m not mad at you. . .”

“What about Keith. . .” She sighs and her shoulders slump. “. . .and Lance. Shit. . .he’s already dealing with being ready to pop and getting all upset over your rut and. . .”

“You didn’t take them into the greenhouse,” Shiro repeats. “And he’ll. .. they’ll. . .probably be pissed like me but they know in her heart Colleen wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. And you know it, too.”

“Shiro. . .”

He slides closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. It’s a familiar action that always comforts her.

“Don’t take two steps back, Pidge. The two of you have been getting along. . .” Pidge sighs and Shiro gives her shoulders a squeeze.

“Your kids are the only reason,” she counters.

Shiro gives her a little shake and rolls his eyes slightly.

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself.”

Pidge snorts and gives him a push.

“Knock it off.”

Shiro laughs.

“Tell me you’ll be fair to Colleen on this.”

“Shiro. . .”

He holds her gaze while giving her a little smirk.

“I’ll try.” She relents.

He narrows his eyes at her and gives her a smile.

“No poisoning the plant, Pidge. Promise. . .”

Pidge laughs.

“Well, since I no longer have any plans for the night. . .” Shiro laughs. “. .. is it ok if I crash here with you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has to crash at the rental apartment when his rut causes the very pregnant Lance to get upset (Lance is almost ready to deliver his child with Keith. . .the trio's third child, Jack). The kids spent the last night of his rut with him because they love going to the rental and going to Pidge's apartment (upstairs). 
> 
> Pidge was watching the kids for the trio and had to leave them at the Holt house for only an hour, in which time Colleen takes the two children out to her greenhouse where she has a very large (and ornery) flesh eating plant (yes, it eats live chickens).


End file.
